


A Regular Fixture

by badtothebinding



Series: Mystery Man [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gap Filler, M/M, Season/Series 01, canon typical language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtothebinding/pseuds/badtothebinding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm in the process of writing a series of one shots set in my Mystery Man universe. This one is set in season one after Ian and Mickey start hooking up.</p><p>"Mandy didn’t know when it started, but apparently sometime when she wasn’t looking Mickey stole her boyfriend. I mean, not literally, because of course Ian is gay and not actually her boyfriend. Plus, if Mickey knew Ian was gay he’d probably beat the shit out of him instead of what he was currently doing, which was rolling a joint for them to share. But still, it was fucking weird."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Regular Fixture

Mandy didn’t know when it started, but apparently sometime when she wasn’t looking Mickey stole her boyfriend. I mean, not literally, because of course Ian is gay and not actually her boyfriend. Plus, if Mickey knew Ian was gay he’d probably beat the shit out of him instead of what he was currently doing, which was rolling a joint for them to share. But still, it was fucking weird. 

Not Ian being at her house; Mandy and Ian have been spending a lot more time together since they started “dating.” She’s kind of glad Ian is gay. As much as she would love him to be her boyfriend she likes having him around as her best friend even more. 

No, what’s fucking weird is the fact that Ian is always here. Even when Mandy isn’t. Some days she’d come home late from hanging out with her friends and Ian would be sitting on the couch with Mickey, playing video games or smoking or helping him clean guns from the Milkovich family stockpile. Which was strange because even the people who live in the Milkovich house of horrors hate fucking being here. 

Like today, for instance. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Mandy said to Ian when she found him on her couch watching a shitty action movie and passing a joint back and forth with Mickey who was sorting weed into baggies to sell. “I didn’t know you were coming over today. I thought you were busy.” She continued while Mickey steadfastly ignored her and Ian looked up guiltily for some reason. 

“Oh, yeah, I was busy earlier but I got done pretty quick and thought I’d see what you were doing.” Ian said, sitting up and patting the space next to him on the other end of the couch. Mandy threw her bag in the general direction of her room and crossed in front of Mickey to collapse on the other side of Ian. 

“How long have you been sitting here with the shithead waiting for me?” 

Mickey paused his measurements just long enough to shoot her a dirty look and flip her off with the hand that wasn’t holding the joint. “Fuck you too, bitch.” 

“Jesus, what crawled up your ass and died?” 

Ian laughed as Mickey spluttered but distracted the siblings by throwing his arms around them both and pulling them in for a hug. Mandy went willingly but Mickey immediately threw off the offending arm and gathered his shit; storming off to his room and slamming the door. 

Mandy just shook her head. “Sorry you had to deal with that. Why didn’t you text me if you were waiting? You don’t have to spend extra time with my asshole brother if you don’t want to.”

Ian chuckled again and shrugged. “Mickey’s all right. I wasn’t waiting long. Don’t worry about it.” 

Mandy was still skeptical, but shrugged it off. “So, what were you doing this afternoon anyway? I didn’t expect to see you. I thought you had a new ‘mystery man’ to spend time with.” She whispered conspiratorially, conscious of the fact that just because they were alone doesn’t mean that this wasn’t really the place to be discussing it. Especially with Mickey in the next room. 

Ian blushed, shooting a quick glance at Mickey’s closed door, probably making sure the coast was clear and Mandy moved even closer so he could talk in her ear. 

“I saw him again this afternoon, but we didn’t have too much time to hang out afterwards.” Ian whispered huskily, then looked down at his hands. He picked at his fingers nervously as he continued. “Not that he’s the most affectionate person ever. He won’t even let me kiss him. What’s up with that?”

Mandy snorted. “Maybe he thinks kissing is too gay?” 

That drew a laugh out of Ian. “More gay than taking my dick in his ass?” 

“Eww gross, Ian!” Mandy laughed, smacking Ian on the arm and pushing him away. “You know I love hearing about your new man, but I don’t need to know everything.” 

Bang. The sound of Mickey’s door knocking into the wall as he kicked it open made them look up as Mickey joined them back on the couch on Ian’s other side with a freshly rolled joint. He put it in his mouth and gestured vaguely in the air, to which Ian immediately responded by pulling out a lighter. Mickey took a long hit, blowing the smoke out of his nostrils like a dragon before passing it to Ian. Ian took a hit and passed to Mandy. Mickey seemed to relax a little bit and lay bonelessly on the couch, which is so small that the three of them were touching from shoulder to knee. Mandy didn’t know when Ian and Mickey got so comfortable with each other. 

“Van Damme is such a fuckin’ pussy,” Mickey commented out of nowhere, directing everyone’s attention back to the t.v., where the movie was still playing. “You have shit taste in movies, Gallagher.” 

Mandy opened her mouth to tell Mickey to fuck off and defend Ian but before she can Ian interrupted her. 

“Fuck you, Mick,” he said, laughing as he turned up the volume. Mickey just snorted, too stoned to start an argument. Mandy was a little surprised that comment didn’t earn Ian a black eye and a boot out the door. What was up with these two? 

Mandy snuggled into Ian’s side and the three of them settled into the couch, turning their attention to the movie; watching until it ends and passing the joint back and forth silently. After a while Ian noticed that both Mandy and Mickey had fallen asleep with their heads on his shoulders. He froze, staying perfectly still, and thought back to that afternoon. 

He hadn’t lied to Mandy, not really. He was busy this afternoon with his new mystery man, that part was true. What Mandy didn’t know was that after school he had raced over to the Milkovich house to see Mickey. 

He pounded on the door and smiled when Mickey yanked it open. Mickey looked alarmed to see him on the steps, and craned his neck out of the doorway to check the road for witnesses. 

“Mandy ain’t here,” he said gruffly, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it to seem nonchalant. 

Ian just smirked. “That’s good because I came here for you,” he said, crowding closer to Mickey, who put a stalling hand on his chest. 

“That so, Gallagher?” Mickey replied, and Ian could see the glint of fire in his eyes behind his unimpressed tone. Ian yelped as the hand on his chest fisted into his jacket, jerking him roughly through the door and into the house. He grinned shamelessly as Mickey threw him bodily into a wall and started peeling out of the dirty wifebeater he was wearing. “Get that fuckin’ look off your face and get naked. I ain’t got all day,” he grumbled, stubbing out his cigarette on a nearby ashtray and sauntering into his bedroom. Ian followed, pulling off his coat and shirt but wasn’t able to wipe the smirk off of his face as he joined Mickey, who was already fully naked, laying on the bed. 

Mystery man was right, Ian thought, turning his attention back to his other shoulder, where Mickey was nuzzling slightly into his skin. Ian couldn’t get a grasp on Mickey most of the time. He acted like he couldn’t care less about Ian or any of his problems but he also didn’t seem to mind Ian hanging around, even when they weren’t fucking. Mandy wasn’t the only one surprised by that development, but over the last couple of weeks, since they’d started having sex, Ian had noticed that Mickey was a little less hostile, a little more fun, and a lot more tolerant of Ian’s presence. 

Usually when Ian would get together with Mickey they would each show up, get naked, fuck quickly and quietly and then Ian would immediately grab his clothes and start dressing. He knew the drill. But after a while Mickey surprised him, reaching out to stop Ian from shrugging back into his jacket and gesturing for him to follow him out into the living room. 

“Ey, you might as well hang around until Mandy gets back, man.” He would say each time, collapsing down on the couch with a new cigarette or grabbing a knife to sharpen or a game controller. Ian would follow, not really trusting that Mickey wouldn’t just tell him to fuck off instead. 

But after a while it just became routine; Ian would show up after school at the Milkovich house and if no one was home, the two boys would fuck in his dingy bedroom. If Mandy or Iggy or one of the other Milkoviches were around then Ian would settle in on the couch watching whatever shitty movie was on with Mandy, or lifting weights with Mickey, or helping to strip guns with Mickey and his brothers while Mandy made pizza rolls. Soon Ian Gallagher was a pretty regular and well tolerated fixture in the Milkovich household. 

Most of Mickey’s feelings for Ian were still a complete mystery to him, Ian thought, glancing back down at Mickey’s usually grumpy face. His expression was softened in sleep; his usually expressive eyebrows smooth and relaxed, and his plump bottom lip chapped from being worried between his teeth. Mickey still acted like Ian was a vaguely annoying convenience most of the time, but Ian had a feeling that most of that was just that, an act. And he didn’t blame him. Coming out in this neighborhood would be dangerous for anyone, but it’d be a death sentence for the son of Terry Milkovich. For now, Mickey could have his shields and his act. Ian wouldplay along, he thought, sneaking his hand down to rub against Mickey’s leg. It twitched in response, waking Mickey from his light slumber. He caught sight of Ian’s hand on his leg and came fully awake, shoving the hand away roughly and pushing as far away from Ian as he could on the cramped couch. 

“The fuck you doing, Gallagher?” He whispered harshly, whipping his head over to look at Mandy, still sleeping peacefully. He relaxed a little but got up anyway and made his way to the bathroom, slamming his door closed again behind him. The sound finally woke Mandy up and she yawned, swinging her arms wide and then settling them further around Ian, who returned the embrace, still looking over at Mickey’s closed door and shaking his head. 

“You missed the rest of the movie,” he said, and Mandy turned her attention back to the t.v. 

“Eh, it was a shitty movie anyway. Let’s play Call of Duty,” she said, grabbing controllers and turning on the XBOX. “I’ll teach you some moves, soldier boy,” she teased. . 

“You’re on!” Ian replied, grabbing his controller, but before they could start Mickey reappeared suddenly and grabbed a third controller, plopping down in an armchair. 

“You fuckin’ wish, Gallagher,” he said, switching it to three player and pressing START. The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon playing. Mickey lit up another joint to share and Mandy got up to make them chicken nuggets at some point. Mickey may have thought he was being sneaky, but Ian caught him throwing glances his way every once in awhile when Mandy wasn’t looking. Mickey may be a mystery most of the time, but Ian knew for sure that he liked keeping Ian around.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning at least four or five of these one shots. I can't guarantee they'll happen consistently or soon, but I've got at least one more already written. I'll post that next week sometime. And I'll try to keep myself writing as much as I can.


End file.
